


You'll Be Safe In My Arms

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Victony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic starts to worry when Tony wont answer his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Safe In My Arms

~

'Hey, amigo, Tony here! I'm either to busy to answer the phone right now, or else I'm avoiding you. Later!'

'Goddamit Tony, answer the fucking phone!' I said, hanging up after the eighth unanswered call to my boyfriend. He hadn't answered any of my texts so I got a bit worried, then not answering my calls I was beginning to freak out.

'He's probably just busy' I kept telling myself. I only had a half an hour left until I finished work and got back to our shared apartment, so I'd have to stay calm.

After serving the last few customers, packing away a few orders and turning off the lights, I locked up my little record shop for the night, just wanting to get home to Tony at that stage.

I sped home and walked the flight of stairs up to our floor, pulling my key from my back pocket and quickly unlocking the door, anxious to see Tony.

'Tony, baby, where are you?' I whisper shouted. Hearing nothing in reply, I began my search through our small apartment. Walking past our bedroom door, I could hear light sobs. Slowly pushing the door open, I find my boyfriend twisted in our blankets, head buried deep in the pillow and crying quietly to himself.

'Oh, baby' I whisper, walking over and settling onto the bed next to him, pulling him into my arms so he could cuddle into me. 'Sweetie, what's the matter?' He just shook his head, refusing to talk.'C'mon Tone, how can I help if I don't know what's wrong?' I persisted.

'C-charlie' was all he could get out, before soft sobs racked his body once again. I knew what had happened at this stage though. Charlie was Tony's childhood dog, who at that time, was getting on, so I assumed he had passed, which I knew would be a touchy subject for Tony, he loved the dog.

'Aw, baby, he's in a better place' I cooed in his ear. 'I know, but I didn't get to say goodbye or anything' he cried, voice muffled by my shirt. 'Shh, baby, you'll just get more upset.' Kissing his forehead, I pulled him up so he was laying on me, then wrapped our bodies up in the duvet.

'Go to sleep' I whispered 'We can talk about it later.' And after a few mere seconds, I could feel Tony's breath even out and his nose nuzzle into my chest.


End file.
